


Shotgun Wedding

by fandomsandphan



Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brendon Urie - Freeform, Choice at the end, Dallon Weekes - Freeform, F/M, Panic At The Disco (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandphan/pseuds/fandomsandphan
Summary: You thought you had gotten over Brendon Urie.  That is, until Spencer Smith came knocking at your door with a strange request.Will have alternate endings for major choice.





	Shotgun Wedding

Your POV:

Yeah I crashed a wedding. It wasn't exactly something on my bucket list, but I promised Spencer I would help him with something important. I probably should have checked what I was getting myself into before agreeing though.

Ages ago, I was best friends with Spencer and Brendon, we lived next door to each other. Unfortunately, they moved and we lost touch as our lives changed. I had almost forgotten about them, to be honest. I know it sounds mean, but I had fallen in love with Brendon and when I realized they were moving, I blocked my memories so it wouldn't hurt as much. Now I had a new neighbor, he asked me out on a few dates, and I really liked him. So thoughts of Brendon had slipped my mind, until I heard a knock at my door one day, and opened it too reveal Spencer.

"Spencer!" I exclaimed, hugging him. "What brings you here?" I asked, ushering him inside.

Once we sat down, he looked at me with a serious look. "I need your help."

"What exactly do you need my help with?"

"Brendon is getting married."

I was confused. "That's great for him! So why do you need me?"

"Because he shouldn't be getting married," Spencer said, remaining completely serious.

"Okay you're going to need to explain because I am majorly confused and you're kind of creeping me out dude."

"After we moved, Brendon met this girl named Stella, (I love Sarah too much to make her a horrible person she doesn't deserve this) she was really nice in the beginning, but once she realized that Brendon and I were semi famous, she became super annoying, wanting to be in literally every interview or livestream. Anyone could see that she was only into Brendon for the money and fame, except him. Then he proposed and it was like she didn't care about him anymore once she got what she wanted: a ring. She constantly flirts with other guys, around Brendon even! And he is too infatuated with her to care or notice!" Spencer explained, getting a little angry.

"Well there's not really much that you can do to stop this Spence," I said. "If Brendon wants to get married to someone, he's a grown man and can do what he pleases. And you still haven't explained how I fit into this whole mess Spencer."

"Brendon and Stella aren't getting legally married until their honeymoon, because Stella insisted that she wanted to get married in Greece, and since she has Brendon wrapped around her fingers, he arranged for their honeymoon to be there and for them to get legally married on a beach there. Basically what they're having here is a reception for all their family and friends," Spencer said. "And I know this is going to seem crazy, but two of our friends just canceled, and I want you to come to the reception because maybe if you go, Brendon will realize that the witch is using him and break up with her because I honestly don't know how long I will be able to make it if she moves in."

"Why would he break up with Stella if he sees me?"

Spencer grimaced. "I know he wouldn't want me to tell you this, but he loved you. When we lived next door to you, I used to try to convince him to ask you out, but he never listened to me. And then we were going to move, and I tried to get him to ask you to come with us, but he never did. Then he met her, and he convinced himself he loved her when I knew, she was a just a rebound because he thought he could never be with you."

I was shocked. "I don't know Spence. I'm a different person now, I haven't talked to Brendon in forever, and besides, I have a boyfriend now," I said. It's not like it was untrue, we had never really talked about a title. We definitely weren't just friends, so what was I supposed to call us?

He was silent for a little while, and then smiled. "Bring him then! I did say we had two openings, and then maybe Brendon will get jealous! It's not like I'm asking you to marry him, just I don't want him to marry her because his life will be terrible!"

"Have you tried talking to him about it?" I asked.

"He never listens to me Y/N! Please, I really need your help. I would rather deal with sad and emo single Brendon than the monster that he may be marrying!"

"Fine Spencer. I'll think about it. When is this reception anyway?" I asked.

"Not this coming Saturday, the one after that," he said.

"Alright, I'll let you know in a few days then."

After I walked Spencer, I went out to get the mail and when I walked back up, I saw someone at my door. It was my neighbor, Dallon. (Sadly, in this AU he's not in Panic!)

He was holding some flowers and his face lit up when he saw me

He was holding some flowers and his face lit up when he saw me.

~Tiny Skip~

I explained to him my situation about the wedding and asked if he would be willing to come with me and pose as my boyfriend, and he was silent for a little.

"So basically you're going to make this guy jealous, but you don't even have to end up with the guy?" he asked, a little confused.

"That's right, I'm really only doing this as a favor though, I used to like him, but I don't really anymore," I said.

"Well that's good for me because I have something to ask you," he said. "Will you be my girlfriend for real? No pretending, I really like you Y/N."

"Of course Dallon."


End file.
